A mobile computing device such as a smart phone may incorporate various components into a single integrated device having a smaller form factor to enhance mobility and convenience. For example, the mobile computing device may have one or more radio transceivers and antennas for voice and/or data communications, one or more processors and memory units for computing operations, and various input/output devices, such as a digital camera, digital video camera, microphone, speaker, display, touch screen display, thumb board, keypad, and so forth. In addition, a mobile computing device may store and execute a growing number of system and application programs to support and utilize the various hardware components.
As a result of such enhanced capabilities, mobile computing devices are becoming increasingly used to create, store, and reproduce media content, including pictures, images, graphics, video files, audio files, and so forth. Furthermore, additional media content may be transferred to the mobile computing device from other devices using its communications capabilities. Memory resources are also decreasing in cost and therefore are readily available to store the media content. Consequently, mobile computing devices may be used to store increasing volumes of media content. A user may have some difficulty, however, organizing and navigating the ever increasing volumes of media content.